Tiny Secrets A knock off on Harry Potter
by Lyra Tac
Summary: Darry Harry Potter is in love with Lyra, who, as you learn has many, tiny sorta big secrets but someone, someone EVIL will get in their way...but who? Read to find out!


**By Mary Langley**

Preface

"Darry help me! I know you hate me but I hate her and I love you Darry, please Darry help me!" As she looked into his blank eyes she saw pity and love, a deep sad love. "Give me a chance please Darry". He rushed toward her and scooped her up and in a second they were off.

Chapter 1

Mandy looked through the cracked doorway. No one was there… She swore she had seen something. She sat down on her red, velvet, bedding and helped her self to some chocolate frogs she had purchased earlier. One hopped away from her the instant she opened the package. She chased it out the door… but she ran into something…

"Mandy look out!" Kiana screamed

Mandy had just come out of her room chasing something that looked like a chocolate frog and tripped over someone's trunk!

"Oh Mandy are you okay?" Kiana asked.

"Hmmm… I think so?" Mandy replied dazed.

"Who would leave their trunk in the middle of the corridor, especially outside our dorm door?" Kiana quizzed.

Meanwhile Kelelos was walking in the corridor and she heard a crash and cringed. "What in Merlin…" her voice trailed off. She caught sight of Mandy and Kiana then asked, "What happened".

"Ouch" replied Mandy with her hand on her head. "I ran into this stupid trunk".

"I wonder who left it here," said Keleos

"Maybe we should open it." The three girls stepped back they whispered the spell Donreo as to not to wake the others. When the trunk flew open they saw something incredible.

"EWWWWWW! That's just gross" Mandy shreiked.

"More like incredible" Keleos remarked smirking "you're always freaked over something…"

"I-I-It's m-mo-moving K-K-Keleos" Kiana stuttered terrified.

"No it's NOT" Keleos screamed as the thing moved.

Okay that was it; every girl in the dorm was awake and peering grumpily out of her room.

"What's going on here girls?" Jo our head of dorm asked while making her way through the crowd.

"Umm…well…you see… what happened was Mandy was chasing a chocolate frog out of our dorm and she tripped over this trunk here and so Keleos and I heard her and… and… we opened it and…well… look for your self…"

As Jo peered into the trunk she screamed.

"GET THE PROFESSOR! NOW!

Inside the trunk there was a mummified doll. The scary part about it was that it had a symbol on it, a broken heart.

"My trunk, how could she put that thing in my trunk" a girl whispered and she ran off in a blink of an eye.

"I want every girl out of the common room immediately except for you three, you need to tell Domremy what happened" Jo said

The girls walked down the hall partly mortified.

"I can't believe it" Mandy said with her voice quivering.

"That was AWSOME" Keleos said.

"Keleos this is not the time, can't you see we are scared?" asked Kiana. "This could be bad, who knows what it might mean.

"No kidding! We could be in serious danger… the whole school could be in danger! Oh No! What if they send us home!" exclaimed Mandy. "I can't go home!"

The three approached Professor Domremy's door. They knocked three times and a voice said "come in girls."

As Mandy reached for the door handle the door flew open. The girls followed by Jo slowly entering the room, as they sat down in three chairs Mandy whimpered…

"We don't want to go home! The School is our home!"

Professor Domremy and Professor Darko were sitting behind a desk.

"You may go Joanne," Domremy mentioned without looking at her.

Jo left the room quickly with a hint in her stride that said she did not want to be there more than she had to.

"Girls…girls it was an unfortunate thing of you that you had to witness what went on tonight. I am sure if you need Professor will allow you to return home…" Professor Darko cut her off.

"Sorry Minnie but I don't think sending the girls home will be necessary. I too find tonight's event unfortunate, but not unexpected. As you know there is a real threat of darkness taking over the school…"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Two tall seventh years came in carrying a scrawny blonde that looked about the girl's age. The Kiana noticed…

"It's Tyra Tac! Oh how I loathe that girl because Darry is head over heels about her!" She whispered this angrily under her breath.

Just at that moment Gargon came running in.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is something you must see in the dining hall!"

As Domremy and Darko rushed out the girls followed they stayed behind a little because they could hear Gargon talking to Tyra.

"You stupid girl! How could you take that doll into the castle! Wait 'till your mother hears about this!"

"NO! Please don't tell, mummy please don't Barlow! It's not mine! Please!"

"Alright Princess but this is your last warning!" And with that he left.

The girls quickly ran after Gargon, Domremy and Darko. When they reached the Dining hall the doors were flung open and what they saw held the in a trance of both fear and shock.

Standing in the doorway was a Lady Giant. Tears were falling off her face leaving large puddles on the stone floor.

Darko was the first to speak "What have you come here for!?!?"

The giant began to cry more heavily "I have come here to seek shelter from a wise professor."

"What is it that haunts you fair lady?" Darko replied. "Girls it is time to go, Minnie escort them to there dorms."

When the three girls got to there dorms they were all still in shock. "What do you think was wrong with her?" Mandy questioned.

"I don't know but we are going to find out" Keleos said.

"No Keleos you heard the professor we have to stay here!" Kiana exclaimed.

Too late, Keleos was already out the door so being friends they followed. They crept slowly through the halls until the came to the great hall.

"SSSheeee… issss… t-t-t-t-torturing… m-m-my k-k-kind… D-D-Darko. W-W-We c-c-can't return!!!!" the giant wailed.

"Now Madame I am sure we can find you a residence for you and you family away from Her. In the meantime I will take you to our gardeners hut."

"Oh thank you" she screeched and the windows started creaking.

Darko began to lead the giant to BomBoo's hut when…

"Professor! There is something in Shadows common room!" Darry yelled from down the hall.

Then a girl and a boy came running down the hall.

"Professor there is something in the common room!" Julian Grentan from Lightfoot yelled.

"Professor there is something in the girl's dormitories and we can't stop it!" screeched Henery Jut from Ponder's.

Professor Gargon came running up from the dungeons and said "Something is loose in the dungeons and I can't find it!"

There was something happening and all Mandy could think of was that doll in the common room.

"Professor we need to find Lyra Tac! And I bet she can explain to us what is going on, I just know it" Mandy said.

"Alright. Keleos, Kiana, Mandy go find Lyra and Darry pronto!"As the girls entered the court yard they immediately saw Darry and Lyra kissing.

"Why I oughta!" Kiana spat.

"Kiana you should not interfere with there love. I know you love Darry but let it go." Mandy said.

The three girls called their names and they turned around and blushed. The two came rushing over the Keleos told them that Darko wanted to see all five of them in his office.

Meanwhile Kiana was cursing under her breath.

As they arrived in Darko's office he told them to sit.

"Lyra, Mandy thinks you might know the reason for all the things that are happening in our school" quizzed Professor Darko.

"It's not the doll, it may be the dolls in the future but this one is harmless, if that is what you are thinking but I do know why. There are desorrs in the castle." Lyra said calmly.

"GET THE CHILDREN OUT OF THEIR DORMITORIES! ALL OF YOU GO!" Professor Darko bellowed louder than the wailing of the giant.

Before they knew what was happening, a crowd of students all started towards us led by Gargon and Domremy.

"But Mandy, I don't understand why Lyra has anything to do with Her?" asked Keleos.

"You mean The Dalia" said Darry. "Haven't you heard she is her mother?"

"Oh Darry! I am so sorry you were dating such a bad witch!" Kiana said as she hugged him.

"Kiana! Get off of me! I still love her. Just because her mother is evil doesn't mean she is!" Darry said enraged as he pushed Kiana of him.

"Darry. Haven't you thought that maybe she was how The D-Dalia got in the castle?" Mandy asked?

"I thought of that Mandy but if she is the reason it was absolutely on accident." Darry said.

"Darko is not the only one worried look at Domremy

and Gargon." Keleos said.

Just then a shout came from down the hall. "Freeze!"

Headed straight at them.

Chapter 2

As they woke up the realized something… they were captives! They were in the dungeons of the School. There was only one logical reason for this… the desorrs had taken over the school!  
"I'm sorry" came a tearfully choked voice from the corner of the cell. "I did not mean to get you three into this trouble." It was Lyra.

"Lyra don't you mean four" Kiana hissed.

"I meant exactly what I said Kiana" Lyra hissed back.

Three desorrs in black cloaks came to the cell. They opened the cell. They dragged out Kiana and Lyra. As Kiana and Lyra walked up to the dark lady she welcomed then.

"Daughter, Brom, how are you two?"

"Mother, we are fine except our friends are in PRISON!!"

"My lady pay no attention to her. I am your most loyal subject."

"Brom, have you managed to put the curse on anybody?!!?!"

"No but I will get right on it my lady."

"Sorry but I had to take over the castle to get to you two. Brom start erasing their memories of what has happened and while you are doing it put the curse on them."

"Yes my lady." And with that Kiana left.

"Mother! Why! Why must you do this?" Lyra said.

"Because it makes me happy and it makes her happy! Is there more you need to know!"

"Mother, you know the throne is rightfully mine why do you give it to her!"

"Because you are not EVIL my daughter!"

As Lyra and The Dalia walked back to the cell The Dalia said to Darry.

"She is your downfall Lyra is your downfall!"

"Darry! NO!! Don't listen to her Darry!" Lyra screeched.

"Do not erase that part of his memory" The Dalia said to Kiana.

Everything looked normal to everyone else except Mandy and Lyra. For you see when Kiana Brom was erasing and cursing everybody she had mistakably missed Mandy.

After all the students had entered the lunch hall Darko told them that they would be spending the night in the lunch hall and then well they hadn't figured out that far. The girls trudged to their assigned area and lay down on the cots.

"I don't know what is going on here… but I don't like it" said Kiana staring at the ceiling.

Mandy grunted "I think you know exactly what is going on Kiana" she mumbled. And quietly the three fell asleep.

Mandy was woken up in the middle of the night by Lyra! Lyra said "I know you know what is going on, what do you remember?"

Mandy told Lyra about the dungeon and what had happened the day before. Lyra seemed satisfied so she went to her cot and fell asleep.

The three woke up in the morning dressed and hungry. They made their way to the tables for breakfast and found Darko tapping his glass calling everyone to attention.

"A great evil has befallen our school, no one is to go anywhere without someone accompanying them. If you are spotted alone, you will be taken to you head of house for questioning" Darko paused and looked at the hall "If anyone witnesses and thing strange or anything bearing the sign please report it immediately." With that he sat down and proceeded to eat as did the students as they began to gossip.

"Gee it sure is fascinating how they get this placed cleaned up so fast!" Kiana said.

"Yea we were just sleeping here last night and there are no signs of cots or anythin'" Mandy replied.

"I wonder if the teachers will want to speak to us again?" Keleos asked. Her answer was given a few seconds after she had asked the question as Darko started rising and he tapped his glass.

"Sorry for interrupting your, but I will need to see Darry Luso, Lyra Tac, Keleos Blackin, Mandy Pinking and Kiana Brom from Shadows, Julian Grentan from lightfoot and Henry Jut from Ponder's. Could you all meet me in my office after breakfast? Thank you, now please commence eating one more." Darko said and he sat down.

"Psstt… Do you know where it is? If not I'll take you" Darry whispered to Kiana.

"Thanks Darry none of us know where to go" Kiana lied.

"Ok meet me in the entrance hall after breakfast." Darry said.

They finished breakfast in no rush and met Darry in the entrance hall as they had planned. "Everyone here?" Darry asked.

"No not Mandy" Keleos said. Just them Mandy and Lyra walked by. In passing Mandy pointed her wand at Kiana's bag and it split open. Mandy and Lyra giggled and walked away. They put Kiana's bag together.

"Ok then let's be off, follow me." They followed Darry through the halls and eventually ended up somewhere none of them had seen before. The pictures were new, the ceiling was lower, and everything seemed odd.

"Where are we" Keleos asked.

"We are just about to Darko's office." Darry replied confidently. We came upon a large golden eagle within the wall in the hall. Harry whispered something none of them could make out but it sounded like "pumpkin pasties".

We entered Darko's office silently, Lyra, Mandy, Henerey and Julian where already there. They sat in the chairs Darko had conjured for them and he started talking…

"Since you seven were in the entrance hall last night, I feel the need to find out everything you know about the events, you will have noticed we have giants guarding all the entrances to the grounds and or castle, so since it was you girls first, I believe it only proper for you to go first." Darko finished.

"Well Professor, I walked up the corridor and Mandy had tripped over the truck in which we found the doll and that is all I know." Keleos said.

"I tripped over the trunk, after chasing my chocolate frog out of the room and well you know I tripped over the trunk so no need saying that again." Mandy said.

All eyes darted to Kiana…

"I saw the trunk in the corridor, I was walking towards my dormitory when Mandy burst out of her room and tripped over the trunk. We were wondering what was in the trunk so we decided to open it. Boy that was a big mistake and… and… well you know what was in it" Kiana said.

"Well I need to inform you that there have been doll sightings in almost every girl's dormitory" Darko said. "Very well, Mr.Luso?"

Darry was still looking dumbfounded when he realized that we were waiting for him. "Well sir it went like this, all the girls were shrieking and they said something was upstairs and when it came down it had no legs!!!!!" he finished.

Henerey started "the same thing happened so we sealed the door and came to get you!!" she finished.

Julian started "Same story but it had red bloodshot eyes!!!!" he whimpered.

"Well it seems your stories are the same now Lyra do you mind telling them your story?" Darko asked Lyra.

"No Professor. Well as you all know my mother is Selina Tac. My Father is King William Tac. My mother was the only love my father ever had but when she took and the name the Dalia he grew scared of her and fled the mountains of the giants. There he discovered that she was with child. He found me and took me with him. He chose the name Lyra because it means rebel, the thing my mother despises most, but one of the giant gave my father away and she came and found us and…and… killed him. I grew up in an orphanage and now I am here." She choked on tears. And even, if only for a second, even Kiana felt sorry for her.

Chapter 3

As soon as they had exited Darko's office Keleos started talking "Kiana we have to find those other dolls."

Darry interrupted "If you do that you could be in a great deal of danger. I am coming too."

Before Keleos and Kiana knew what was happening Henerey and Julian were coming to help us find the dolls with the sign.

"Kiana, I don't know how you are figuring all this out but you are doing a great job" Darry said.

She laughed, "Believe me I don't know where it is coming from either, but something tells me there are more and we must find them before they become dark spirits."

Julian and Henerey shook there heads in agreement. Darry pulled out a blank piece of seemingly blank paper, he said clearly "Danoyoh." On the paper footsteps started showing up with name attached to them! "This map will show you and moving thing Kiana and I will take this route, Keleos, Henerey and Julian you take this one." Darry said firmly.

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Darry and Kiana went up to the upper levels of the school.

"You looked worried a little Darry."

"Yea I probably did, I hope we find hope dolls, I will calm down a little."

"Gee I sure know a lot about you don't I Darry!"

"Well yea, I guess."

They tried opening a few doors but they wouldn't open. "Donreo" Darry said pointing his watch at a door. The door flew open and we walked inside. It was dark and smelt of rotten eggs. Kiana tried to cover there noses but it did no good.

"Light" Darry said, Kiana did the same. "What is this place?" Darry asked looking around at the old books and clothes and things.

"I have no idea" said Kiana also glancing at the old abandoned room. "Hey look at this!" She exclaimed.

A giant chest lay in the center of the clutter. "We should open it" Darry said casting a spell in which would open it. The chest creaked as it swung open. Inside, lay another mummified doll with the sign. They stared at the doll in shock for a moment.

Kiana bent down and picked it up. "I think we found the one in here just in time" She said examining it.

Darry shook his head stumbling because of the smell. "Come on let's get out of here." He said.

They ran as fast as possible back to Darko's office. They said the password so no one could here it, raced up the stairs and knocked on the big oak doors. The doors opened and they raced in…

"PROFESSOR, PROFESSOR! WE FOUND ANOTHER DOLL!" Darry yelled running out of breath.

"You did?? Where?" Darko asked.

"In an abandoned room, we are sorry, we went looking for more dolls, they really smell." Kiana said.

Darko took the doll from Kiana. "Ah yes I see," he said looking at the doll closely, "You said they smell?"

"Yea like rotten eggs or something. Bloody awful" Kiana said.

"Alright, you've done enough. Find you're friends, and I know, they are looking as well. And all of you go to your rooms. If Gargon spots you it won't be good." They nodded.

Once they had exited Darry turned to Kiana "what do you think we should do now, sweet pea?"

Kiana giggled "I think this time we should do as we are told, I would hate to be caught by Bar-Gargon." Kiana said

They raced around the school trying to find Henerey, Julian and Keleos. They finally found them down by the kitchen. Then Darry noticed "We are being followed by Gargon." He pulled them all in a room; we saw that it was the room of hidden things. "So, Kiana and I found another doll." Darry said.

"What about Gargon?" Keleos asked.

"Don't worry, we can hang out in here a while." Darry said.

They found some pillows around the room and lay them in a circle. "We should be alright for a bit in here "Darry said looking around.

"Ouch" Julian said as his foot hit something.

"What is it" Keleos said running over, followed by Kiana, Henerey and Darry. They looked to where Julian was pointing in the dark.

"Light" Darry whispered. Another trunk lay in the room, but it was already opened. "This can't be good" Darry said frowning and returning to his seat.

Everyone shook there heads in agreement and stared at the ground contemplating the next move. "What should we do" it was Julian. "We can't tell Darko, he won't be happy that we disobeyed him by hiding in here."

Keleos stood up. "We can't just sit here. That evil spirit thing could be anywhere!"

Henerey was in a corner helping Julian put his shoe back on after they had assured nothing was wrong. Henerey stood up and looked around. Everyone was silent as Henerey helped Julian to his seat. Darry sat next to Kiana and Keleos lay asleep on the floor.

Watching the worried look Julian face as he curled up next to Henery. Growing tired Kiana curled up on a wall next to Darry.

"What are we going to do then? Just stay here? Someone will notice us missing." Kiana said to the silent room.

"Well I think we should stay here 'till mornin'. If that thing 'as gotten out it will be romin' the halls, not here." Henerey said.

"I agree with Henerey, stayin' here sounds good." Julian said.

"Darry? You think it's a good idea that we say here?" Kiana asked.

"Well, yea, you're yawning like crazy, we are all tired. We should stay here and plan in the morning." Darry agreed and gave Kiana a smile.

Kiana slowly drifted to sleep on Darry's shoulder with thoughts racing through her mind.

_Hmmmm…in two days. Two dolls. No Three! The one here we found was empty! Darry's shoulder is comfy…what could all this mean?... Hmmmmm… sssslllleeeeeeeeeepppppp._

Chapter 4

Mandy and Lyra sat on Mandy's red, velvet, bed.

"Lyra, what do you think we should do now?" Mandy asked.

"Well… I think we should just let everything unravel as it was meant to happen. Then fix it up. Turn Kiana in, get Darry back to me." Lyra answered.

They both sat quiet for a moment. Thinking. What would happen next? Neither of them knew, but they knew one thing. Kiana was a liar, she lied because she wanted the throne, power, Darry.

"I can't believe it, she knows the throne is rightfully mine, and she knows Darry loves me and not her, but that curse, it is making him think he loves her!" Lyra whimpered.

Mandy said "Oh Lyra, just think, victory may be far away, but, it will be ours! We will win! I know it."

The thought brought a smile to both of their faces.

The girls had eventually fallen asleep when Lyra had a dream.

"_Will, Will! I will save you Will. I know I will and Darry will help. I can save you, you and dad!"_

"_Lyra, help me Lyra! I need you! You can help me! I need you! Save me! Save me! Kill her Lyra! I need you! Dad needs you, I am your brother! SAVE ME!!!!"_

"_Will, Will! I will help you Will"._

She woke up with a start, Mandy woke up after her.

"What's going on!" Mandy said startled.

"I had a dream about my twin brother, Will. He was killed with my dad. When we were so little. My mother did not think he was good enough, so, well, yes…" Lyra said.

They were silent. Sad. Confused. Alone.

Chapter 5

Kiana woke up the next morning curled up next to Darry, who for some reason was holding on to her. Julian and Henery were curled up with Keleos. It looked like everyone was still asleep but Darry was awake.

"How'd you sleep?" Darry asked Kiana.

"Oh, fine thanks" she replied fixing her hair.

"Did you know you talk in you sleep?" Darry asked.

"I-I do?" Kiana asked.

"Yea. You were going over the past two days and something about my shoulder." Darry laughed.

"Well… I… I have an explanation! I really do!" Kiana said blushing.

"Really? I don't mind, you look good when you sleep" Darry said blushing.

And at that moment if you looked at Kiana's eyes closely you would see and evil glint in her eye. Any further conversation was delayed because the others were stirring.

As Kiana had noticed for the first time Mandy wasn't there! Julian had moved over and he and Henerey were hugging each other and seemed not to let go.

"Okay I think breakfast is one the menu" Keleos said looking at her stomach.

As they trudged there way to the great hall the whole school was there. They silently trudged to there way to their tables and received a tell-tail sign from Darko that he knew that they did not make it to the dormitories the night before and they were once again summoned to his office.

"You completely disregard the head master's orders of returning to you dormitories!" Gargon spat.

"Enough Barlow, they had a good reason to hide, one of those dolls was following them. It was smart to hide" Darko said.

"It…it was one of t-t-them!?!" Keleos said.

"Yes I am afraid it was." Darko said quietly.

"We thought it was Professor Gargon." Julian commented.

"I see, they do reassemble tall men… in the correct lighting." Darko said. "I have heard you found an empty chest?"

"Yes" Keleos said. "It was in the room of hidden things."

Darko nodded. "That leaves us with five figures roaming these halls. I am proud of the loyalty you shown this school, but if you go gallivanting around at night, looking for trouble… you may be killed. The children looked at him as his voice grew louder. "Do you understand the point I am trying to make?!?! You five are not to go anywhere without company of a professor. You are dismissed." He finished.

They walked slowly out, not speaking a word. All of there eyes were glued to the pavement. Henery could feel Julian's hand around her shoulders gripping her tightly. Keleos and a boy from lightfoot named Zacharia were getting cozy and Darry put his arm around Kiana's waist. Bamboo came strolling towards them.

"Ello all. I'm going t'be lookin' after you, I am. So come on, down to my hut." Bomboo said.

As they got there Keleos and Zacharia were out in the front, Julian and Henery in the back and Darry and Kiana inside the hut. The moment they entered Kiana looked up and saw Lyra and Lyra saw Kiana.

"So cute in't it, them couples, 'prisin 'ow danger brings people together." Bomboo said. "Darry who's this new girl you have been talking about?"

"Wha? Oh, sorry. Bomboo this is not the right time." Darry said.

"Oh come on Darry, it's not Kiana is it?" Bomboo asked.

The look Darry gave him stopped the conversation; it was obvious that was Bomboo said was true. Kiana blushed as Darry went poking at the fire.

"So Lyra, do you have a sweet heart?" Darry asked.

"Well yes, but he woke up one morning with a messed up mind, but I still love him." She pronounced every syllable. She looked a Kiana.

"How long do we have to be under your supervision any way Bomboo?" Kiana asked.

"Until… well… I am not sure but you will be sleeping in my hut tonight, to dangerous up there in the castle, they know your scent." He said.

Kiana looked horrified "They know our scent?" She repeated.

"Of course the do." Bomboo replied.

Darry walked over and stood next to Kiana, Lyra smirked and hissed at Kiana.

Kiana thought _what are we to do now we are prisoners!!_

Chapter 6

Julian sat out back with Henerey. Neither of them could think of anything to say. The whole night was just a blur. They felt so trapped within the night's event.

"Let's go inside." Henerey finally said "I need to talk with Kiana and Keleos." Julian agreed.

Mandy called to Keleos and Kiana and the three went to a back corner. "What is it?" Keleos said annoyed.

"Don't you feel it Keleos? We should not be here… we are prisoners!" Kiana stuttered.

Mandy simply nodded in agreement. "We need to figure something out." She said.

"Bomboo said they have our scent we can not go back to the castle…" Kiana said braking off.

Keleos just looked at us, not comprehending. "I'm hungry" she said at last. We all agreed to let the matter settle, and we would discuss it later. Then we went to go eat inside with the boys and Lyra and Henerey.

The meal Bomboo had served for us was eaten in silence. They were all thinking of what they could do. "We can't go back to the castle – too risky – the forest is too dangerous…" All they could do was stay at Bomboo's. There was a knock at the door.

Bomboo opened the door – "Evenin', professors" Bomboo greeted Darko and Domremy. They sat down on the sofa, and explained to them the terms by which they were to act.

"Professor Darko and I have sat down and examined every possibility, but it seems that until this dark magic is gone, you will have to remain in hiding. I am certain Bomboo's hut is too small, so we will be setting you up in the town at the Inn Sali. A teacher with great capability for all subjects will arrive daily to teach the eight of you."

They sat down, looking at her. Mandy was completely overjoyed – it wasn't often they got to go to town – but _living_ there! Darko nodded when she was done. "Let's be going then – you must come and get your things."

They followed the three professors to the common rooms, where they headed to their separate rooms. None of them could contain their excitement much longer.

"Oh wow! I can't believe we're going to live in town!" said Keleos. "But how are we going to solve the mystery from there?"

Mandy and Kiana looked at her, puzzled. She had a good point.

"Well, there are many people in town, and I am sure there are rumors flying everywhere…" Mandy's voice broke off as a knock came at the door.

It was Domremy. "Let's go, ladies – we haven't got all day."

They grabbed a few more things and locked their suitcases tightly.

They followed Darko and the boys and Lyra and Henerey to the large front doors and waited there.

"Now we are trusting you to not go causing trouble in the town. We don't need people getting worried and parents calling. Do you seven understand?"

They all nodded their heads and continued through the doors and on to town and the Inn Sali.

Chapter 7

Once at the Inn Sali, the eight young wizards and witches shuffled into the front walkway, which was spaciously tall. In front of them was a spiral staircase that stretched up to the ceiling.

"Well _hellloooooo_ my dears" greeted a cheerful, plump witch from the other side of the stairwell. She shuffled forward and introduced herself. "I'm Madaspra" she said, after each person had introduced themselves politely. "Darko already owled ahead and explained the situation to me, so I've already made your beds upstairs for you. Unfortunately, we only have two rooms, so I daresay you won't be alone! I trust that doesn't bother you, dears."

"No ma'am" everybody chimed at once.

"_Wonderful_ dears" exclaimed Madaspra. "Now I daresay you'd like a cup of tea? Very well then, let me show you to the pantry! Right this way.."

The seven were led into a spacious pantry with a blazing fire. There they seated themselves into plush and cozy sofa chairs, in front of a squat table. Madaspra hurried off to make tea and bring some biscuits.

"Wow- what a lovely little place!" said Mandy.

"I'll say" said Darry. "It's been a while since I've been here, but they've fixed the place up a bit. I don't remember Madaspra being here, though." He pivoted his chair to peer over the counter at the busy woman. Julian smacked Darry on the arm. "Quit staring – it's not polite."

Darry smirked sheepishly, but turned back around.

Suddenly Keleos turned to Henerey and said "Now who do you suppose that is?" She gestured to her left at the next occupied sofas. There sat a handsome young man, probably not more than 21 years of age, with short-cropped fiery red hair and freckles on his nose and cheeks. He had blazingly green, sharp eyes that were watching the group fiercely. His outfit was quite curious as well. He seemed to be wearing some sort of uniform vest with many insignia and medals. He also wore an arm patch at the shoulder that displayed a black cantering horse, against a yellow backdrop surrounded by a black ring. At the collar of his uniform shirt which he wore under his uniform vest were five gold stars in a row on each side of the collar. His pants were straight and well-hemmed, and covered brightly-polished black leather boots.

Mandy was the first to speak. "I don't know who he is, but he sure is bloody handsome!"

Madaspra came back with their tea and a plateful of biscuits, which she put on the table in front of them. Henerey spoke up. "Um – excuse me, Madaspra – we were all just wondering who that man is over there on the chair." He gestured discreetly towards the sofa.

Medaspra's eyes widened a bit but for only a moment at the most. She did not look over at the redheaded man. "Ahhhhh… that… yes, well, um he is a guest of Darko's, here on official ministry business… no need to worry about him…" she said all this hastily "just pay no mind to him, you here?"

"Yes Ma'am and thanks," Henerey said.

Madaspra nodded and hurried back into the kitchen.

"Wow – she's spooked about something" said Kiana.

The others nodded in agreement. Julian spoke up after a minute.

"I wonder if it has something to do with those bloody dolls?"

But just as he said this, the red-headed man's head snapped up and stared in their direction. He paused, then stood up fluidly and made his way towards the group of teens.

"Excuse me" he said politely in a light, strong tone. "My apologies, but I could not help but overhear your conversation. My name is Vlad Davion." The others introduced themselves, though no one offered a handshake. Neither did he.

"May I ask – what about dolls?" he said. "Just curious, mind you.."

Mandy told the story, hesitantly at first, but once she had told the story, Vlad seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hm… yes… my men as well, it seems.. curious – very curious indeed…" he murmured to himself.

Darry spoke up. "Forgive me, Mr. Davion…"

"Marshall, Darry – Marshall Davion…" Vlad corrected.

"Er, yes… what is curious, Marshall Davion?"

Vlad seemed to consider the group for a minute. Finally, he spoke.

"Oh, nothing – nothing at all – I was just wondering what effect this would have on the upcoming battle."

This perked up everyone's attention. Mandy looked at Vlad wide-eyed, and couldn't help but notice his good looks. "Battle? What battle?" she asked, staring at him.

He took a seat near them, and focused his eyes on the group of seven staring at him expectantly. "I can't tell you, not now anyway." His voice was that of a man with many great experiences and much wisdom. It was soft yet strong and brave.

"But what's going on, does it have anything to do with our school?!?!" Darry asked looking worried.

Vlad simply continued his gaze at the young wizards, his eyes never moving or blinking. He seemed to be contemplating something, something important.

They waited a little longer, but still no answer. Kiana was biting her lower lip and holding Darry's hand in frustration. It had been at least ten minutes since anyone spoke.

"Well – would you like a biscuit?" asked Mandy, holding out a plate to Vlad. He reached out with a strong hand and took a biscuit – he smiled.

"Thank you. I must go, but I trust that we will meet again. Perhaps then I will tell you everything. But alas, even those whom you thought you could trust - those who you thought were your friends – are keeping secrets from you."

Mandy looked at Kiana. He sat down across from them on an extra sofa. "Has Darko told you anything about the upcoming war with Sel- … with The Dalia?"

The teens shook their heads, and he continued.

"This is what I'm talking about. Darko is keeping secrets about the war with the Dalia. He doesn't want to raise panic, and he doesn't want our enemies to know we know about them."

This sent a chill down all their spines. Darko? Secrets? Never. Lyra walked up to Vlad and seemed to whisper something in his ear. His gaze shot to Kiana. He gestured for Kiana, Mandy and Lyra to follow him into a back room.

"Kiana, Lyra told me that you are a follower of the Dalia, is that true?" Vlad asked cautiously.

"Now of course not! Mandy help me out here!" Kiana hissed.

"Well actually, Kiana is a follower of the Dalia." Mandy said calmly.

"What!??!!?! You are such a liar Mandy!!!" Kiana screamed.

"It's true Kiana! You're a fraud!" Lyra hissed.

"Alright! Maybe I am! But none of you are going to tell anyone!" And with that Kiana left.

Lyra strutted out after Kiana with Mandy at her heals. This caught Darry's attention and everyone new it. Kiana scowled at this. Her boy looking at her arch nemeses. How was this possible!

This was bad, really bad. How could she be so foolish?!?! The moment she had signed that contract she had signed her life away. And even now if just a little, she wished she hadn't. But on the bright side, Darry liked her, if only for a little while.

Madaspra came out with a tray of tea cakes and cookies. "Eat up," she said in a cheery voice obviously sensing something was wrong.

"This is totally bazaar" Henerey whispered to Julian.

"Yea I agree, what's up with Kiana and Lyra, I mean I know there's some rivalry there but they seem really mad at each other." Julian countered.

Keleos shot in, "There is rumors that Kiana is working for Lyra's mom and that she put a spell on Darry to make him love Kiana, but that's obviously rubbish, Kiana would not do that…would she??"

"I don't know but Mandy seems to be in on it to… but they forgot us," Zachariah put in.

"Something's fishy and I don't know about you guys but I am gunna find out what." Henerey said confidently. The others nodded as to say, "we are right there with ya."

"That Vlad guy knows too, let's ask him…" Julian offered.

"I agree with Julian, not like he is going to tell us anything but it's worth a try." Keleos whispered.

"Stop being so pessimistic Keleos," Zachariah countered her as he grinned.

"I'll be pessimistic as much as I want," she grinned back.

"All right you two stop the little love fight and get going, find as many clues as possible," Henerey ordered.

"Yes mum," Julian grinned as Keleos started laughing. Henerey scowled.

"Quit pickin' on her," Julian defended Henerey.

"I think you fancy Henerey, Julian," Keleos replied.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't, but either way I would not tell you." Julian snapped back. Just then Madaspra called for all the children to go to their rooms.

"Girls up the stairs and the room on the left, boys the same but on the right." She called.

All eight of the children grumbled as they climbed the long winding stairway. They slowly trudged into their rooms and claimed their beds. Lyra chose the one by the window and Kiana chose the one farthest away from Lyra as if the girl was a germ that was easily caught.

In the morning they took the showers and hurried down stairs for breakfast. They were _starving_. For breakfast they had eggs and toast with some tea. They would have eaten anything they were so hungry. This meal was better than the one Bomboo had served them so the gladly scarffed down their meals.

The sun was glittering that morning and everything was going great. The birds were chirping and everyone was in a jolly mood. And then there was a knock on the door.

Chapter 8 

An elderly women flung open the door. "I am Miss Tinkertot, Medaspra, we must get the children out, the dolls are roaming freely in the town, Darko has ordered they go to my place in the hill." She said swiftly without pause.

"Children grab your things, you must be off, with haste, with haste." Madaspra yelled. The children scuttled up the stairs the grabbed their trunks and their brooms and put on their flying cloaks and hurried back down stairs. They quickly ran outside and mounted their brooms with Miss. Tinkertot in front. They sped off.

They flew through cloud and rain and wind, smoke, snow, sleet and the most unbearably harsh weathers until they arrived at a small log cabin in the mountains. Miss. Tinkertot hurried them into her cabin. The fire was already going and the house smelled of peat. They sat down in eight chairs that were placed around the fire.

Miss. Tinkertot gave them dry cloths and they hurriedly put them on as their old, soaked cloths were drying. She, as Madaspra did, brought out tea and cakes and cookie to munch on while waiting for another event. "Everything will be all right dearies, you just wait until Darko figures out what is going on and then you can go back to the castle," Miss Tinkertot tried to reassure. It did not seem to work.

The night was damp and cold. The rain pelted down on the roof. It was a night to remember. No one could sleep so they kept vigil for anything that was unnatural. Everyone was on his or her toes, except it seemed, Kiana.

The morning came after a while and for breakfast Miss. Tinkertot had made pancakes, chocolate chip. The had some hot chocolate and their insides seemed to be bubbling with warmth. With the past couple of days everything was a blur, a sad, confused, scary blur…but sitting in the cottage that morning seemed to make everything that had gone wrong, better.

As if a connection had formed between these travelers that where once but acquaintances they felt what each other felt. The knew that nothing would ever be the same again. "So I guess were not safe anymore," Keleos said a bit frightened. The others where silent but the silence was whispering to all of them, yes.

The day flew by like a lightning bolt in a rainstorm. Lunch was a dull sandwich and juice. And dinner was a steak, mashed potatoes and for desert they had chocolate cake. That night the children were finally able to rest in peace. Or so they thought.

In the middle of the night the desorrs invaded their cabin. Miss. Tinkertot hurried the children into her underground cave, but Miss. Tinkertot never returned from above.

"As Miss. Tinkertot said, everything is going to be all right," Keleos assured, but it seemed to have to use.

"Keleos is right, my mum once told me that life is just a preface that death is the really adventure," Zacharia added.

"So are we going to get out of here or what, if we just stay here either they will find us or we will starve, lets find away out," Lyra spoke up.

"She's right, we've got to get out of here," Darry agreed.

Kiana scowled that Darry was agreeing with Lyra, but she knew that they were right. The eight children crawled around on their hands and knees trying to find a way out. Then Julian yelled, "I found it!" He was immediately shushed but everyone was overjoyed. They all crawled over to him and crawled into the tunnel.

Chapter 9 

The floor of the tunnel was ruff and it was a small space so everyone was crowded. The dirt crowded into their fingernails and the twigs ripped their clothes. Then finally they saw some light at the end of the tunnel.

They all started crawling at full speed ahead, finally maybe they would get out of this tunnel! They crawled out one by one only to see the were surrounded by desorrs. They were grabbed by the desorrs and taken to a camp sight.

Inside the camp sight awaited the rest of the desorrs and the Dalia. They got tied up and put in the center of the camp. The Dalia walked out to welcome them. "Welcome, I really do hope you don't enjoy your stay here. Sorry, I'm afraid you might have gotten a little tied up," She grinned and the whole camp started to laugh.

Lyra growled. Obviously she was being embarrassed by her mother. Kiana tried to keep a straight face, she knew if she gave herself away now Darry would hate her.

Night came quickly and Henerey lay her head on Julian's shoulder, Keleos and Zacharia did the same ad so to Kiana and Darry. As the hour struck midnight only Lyra and Darry were awake.

"Lyra? Can I ask you something?" quizzed Darry

"Anything Darry," Lyra replied.

"When we were in Bomboo's hut I asked you if you had a sweetheart, and you answered you did but he woke up one morning with a messed up mind but you still loved him…was that me?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes Darry, it was you, but if I told you what had happened you would not believe me," Lyra answered.

"Try me," He countered. So Lyra told him the story and at this he grew very angry. I mean, would you not be angry if a person just told you that you actually loved him/her and that the person you thought you loved was a fraud?

So the rest of the night was silent, the two old lovers slowly drifted off to sleep. The morning would come post haste and war within wars would begins. The next day the desorrs set off as they usually did but they forgot the children, on purpose. Lyra soon untied herself and untied the rest of them but as the group was walking off Kiana made Lyra brake her ankle and no one noticed, but Darry.

Soon the others were to far away to hear her. She could not walk and the only one there was Darry. There were animal calls from the forest and they were obviously hungry. Lyra feared for her life, "Darry help me! I know you hate me but I hate her and I love you Darry, please Darry help me!" As she looked into his blank eyes she saw pity and love, a deep sad love. "Give me a chance please Darry". He rushed toward her and scooped her up and in a second they were off.

He rushed through the forest until he caught up with the others. Luckily Keleos knew a bit about healing so she used a spell to heal Lyra's ankle. They set off again on their journey.

Before they knew it they were at a place none have them ad ever seen before. It looked like the Garden of Eden. There was food and water and anything they could ever think to want.

Keleos, Zacharia, Julian and Henerey walked up to Mandy and Lyra. Keleos made a proposition, "You two tell us what's going on and we'll be on your side." This seemed fair to Lyra and Mandy do the explained everything that had happened forth with.

"Ah, ha!" Zacharia exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"Actually Zacharia, Keleos knew it," Henerey put frankly. Julian started to laugh at this and Zacharia scowled and muttered something that sounded like, "I knew it too."

Kiana and Darry walked over but only Darry was given a warm welcome. This seemed a bit odd to Kiana and she scowled. She wanted to know everything, and why Keleos, Zacharia, Julian and Henerey were acting like this she did not know.

The travelers decided that they would camp in Eden for the night and set off in the morning.

Chapter 10

When the children woke up in the morning the wind was blowing to harshly that even the willow trees were creaking. It was so cold that the group had to huddle together to keep even the slightest bit warm. Oh how they wished they had some hash browns and english muffins and eggs and some of those little crispy chip things they used to get at the school. And maybe even some of that warm drink that the school kitchen used to make.

No, they were on there own now, all alone and separated from the know world. The ate what the could find. A few fruit here, maybe some beans there, but that was it. The hungry troop would have to get going soon if they wanted to find shelter before it starts to snow. They were in the mountains, which meant they would have to climb, a great deal.

Once it was about mid day they stopped to rest. There was an inn 5 miles up the mountain so they would most likely stay there for the night. As they were climbing they came across Miss. Tinkertot's cabin!! They entered it cautiously on the ground lay all there brooms and trunks. Miss. Tinkertot was no where to be found. The fire was still burning and the house wasn't that wrecked so they stayed there for the night.

They all hoped Miss. Tinkertot was okay. It was unpredictable. For the night it seemed like a reasonable place to sleep. So they slept there for the night. And in may have been cozier but this would work; besides they had to pay no money for Miss. Tinkertot's home. Again that night none of them could sleep, they were pondering over the future and the past events.

That night they heard rustling in the kitchen. Was it an animal? Or a human? The group crept downstairs. The grabbed heavy objects only to reveal that the figure was a boy, about there age.

Lyra walked up to him, "Who are you?" She asked.

The boy replied, "I am William Tac, and you are?"

"I'm L-L-Lyra T-T-Tac," Lyra stuttered.

"Sis?" He quizzed

"Will!" She hugged him in a joyful embrace, "I thought this day would never come," a tear streaked down her face.

"Oh I've missed you Lyra!" Will said as a tear fell off his face.

"Enough with the joyful family embrace, we've got to get going," Kiana spat.

"To point out-KIANA-it's two in the morning, we don't have to be going anywhere for quite a while," Keleos defended.

"I think we should get a head start so we get to our destination earlier," Darry defended Kiana.

Henerey yawned, "but I'm still tired!"

Julian agreed, "Sleep…"

"Looks like you're out numbered," Lyra pointed out –matter- of -factly. Kiana scowled and Darry although he knew that Lyra was right, scowled as well. The group slowly climbed the stairs and nodded of to sleep.

In the morning the wind blew harsher than ever. It was VERY cold outside. Mandy cooked Lyra, Will, Keleos, Zacharia, Julian and Henerey breakfast and Kiana burned some toast for Darry. All day they trekked through the woods when they came across an orchard. All of them were awfully hungry but Will, Lyra and Mandy were to eager to talk in private than eat.

"I don't know who she is but I am getting a bad vibe from her," Will mentioned looking at Kiana.

"That would be Kiana, she is the enemy, wait, what's that???" Lyra looked out at the others. All of them had passed out from eating the apples but Kiana!

"So, it is just us, the good guys," Kiana took a bite of an apple, "and me," She laughed maniacally.

"What did you do to them!" Mandy yelled at Kiana, "I demand an answer!"

"I demand you be quiet Mandy!" Kiana pointed her wand at Mandy and Mandy fell to the ground. Lyra pulled out her wand at Kiana as Will rushed over to Mandy.

"Whatever your doing Kiana stop it!" Lyra screamed.

"Why on earth would I stop at what I do best?" Kiana countered.

"Lyra, we have to get her to a medic!" Will broke-out. Lyra rushed over to Will and helped hoist Mandy onto Will's shoulder. The rushed off into the forest. When they reached a lake Lyra felt Mandy's pulse, there was none.

"You loved her didn't you Will," Lyra asked.

"Yes, Lyra, I loved her, it was a love at first sight," Will replied sobbing.

She was gone forever now. His love. She had perished and he had not been there to save her, he failed. The sun shone off her porcelain skin. Her blonde hair shone like straw and glittered like the life of the world. Her pale brown jewel like eyes were shut and they would never open again. She was a light girl but he felt nothing as he picked her up from the hard cold ground of the forest. His heart had broken into a million little pieces and they had been scattered all over the universe never to be reunited again.

He felt like he had melted inside but he was not dead. He was dead, inside. He would never be happy again. He thought about the way she was constantly happy. How her smile was contagious. How her joy was a disease that passed through everyone within a square mile. But now she was gone nothing would ever be the same again.

"Will, I'm sorry…" Lyra stuttered. She pointed her wand at him and he fell to the ground, "I have to do this alone, you two are in two much danger." Just then stomping came from the woods and the other kids jumped into the clearing. And what would you think if a girl was pointing there wand at two people on the ground?

"Seize her!" Kiana screeched as Zachariah and Julian jumped forward and grabbed Lyra. Lyra did not quite know what was going on, but she knew it was not good and Kiana was using black magic. "Don't forget her wand!" Kiana screeched again. It was to late for that Lyra, wand in hand, faced the group.

"What is wrong with you people! What happened! Half an hour ago you were caring loving companions! Now your mindless minions!" She yelled at the conffuzled group.

"Can't you see what she's doing! She is trying to turn you over to her! Don't go to the dark side!" Kiana complained.

"Shut it Kiana!" Lyra yelled as she pointed her wand at Kiana.

"I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Kiana laughed and the others joined.

"Is something wrong Lyra? Or is it just the fact that you're a snobby git?" Keleos asked.

" The only thing wrong with me is that I am staying around long enough to listen to your rubbish," Lyra spat back.

"Who-wh-who, someone's angry, don't get to close children, she bites!" Kiana laughed.

The others joined in a chorus of laughter and giggles. Lyra summoned her broom ad sped off. She did not want to be in the midst of that group anymore. How she loathed them, for they had companion ship. She knew that for her journey to be successful she would have to do this alone. It may mean some lonely night and maybe some midnight cries but no one that was close to her would die. She could not go through that again.

As Mandy had said before, victory may be far away but it will be ours, it WILL be ours. But after this adventure, journey, quest, thing, nothing in their lives would ever be the same. Now she had bigger things to worry about, like why the group was acting like this. She figured it had something to do with the apples, but why?

Lyra landed by a lake and peered into it. The wind scattered her light blonde hair into her eyes. Her pale blue eyes that looked like jewels had welled up with tear. Her stout figure seemed drab with sadness. It was weighing her down like anvils. The world was ending, and the weight of its fall had crashed on her shoulders and her shoulders alone.

Back at the campsite Kiana lounged in a chair while the others were getting her drinks and fanning her. This was the life. Unfortunately she and the Dalia were the only ones able to enjoy it. How could such a luxurious paradise fall into such evil hands?

Fortunately though, the Dalia was sick with pneumonia. "Someone get me my soup!" The Dalia sneezed.

A man wearing a dark hood scuttled into the tent carrying a tray of tea and chicken noodle soup. The smell erupted in a burst of warmth. The tea, by the smell they could tell it was lemon, filled the air with a sense of security and lovingness. The Dalia was not pleased with this. A sour looked crept onto her face. It was a shadow. "Something wrong m-m-miss?" The man in the black cape stuttered.

If you have every seen someone REALLY angry this was a million times worse. Kiana shuddered, no one would want to be in that mans place. No one.

Chapter 11

Mandy slowly stirred on the beach. She crawled over to Will and shook him. "Hey wake up," She whispered. He groaned.

"Five more minute auntie," He mumbled. Mandy laughed.

"I'm not your aunt, it's Mandy!" She giggled. Will scrambled awake.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He defended and Mandy kept laughing. He stood up, a little wobbly.

"Sure you weren't" Mandy cooed.

"Honest!" Will yelled.

"I know you weren't sleeping silly! I was just messing with your m-" Something stopped Mandy from finishing her sentence. A loud screeching noise came from one of the trees.


End file.
